


Little Things

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [9]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Christmas!fic, Kelliver, Koli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin and Oli decorate their tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

Oli sits cross-legged on the couch, eyes glued to the television screen as he plays his Xbox. Kellin is busy standing tiptoed on a ladder to the very right of said TV, attempting to hang up Christmas lights on the tree, but is unable to get them on the very top due to his lack in height.

"Oli, could you give me a fucking hand?" he grunts, leaning forward as far as he can without losing his balance (which isn't much, considering the fact he's already on the top step of the ladder and on his tiptoes).

"In a minute," he replies, clicking buttons furiously on his remote. "FUCK. MOVE, BITCH!"

Kellin rolls his eyes and once again attempts to wrap a strand around the top - just barely making it around and smiling triumphantly. He looks over at Oli and can't help but smile, even though he hasn't helped put up any decorations at all - he's not mad at him. How can he be? There's always been something about him that let most things slip past Kellin's mind and only focus on loving him. He decides to wait on putting the ornaments on, instead taking a seat beside Oli on the couch, leaning his head on his shoulder and watching him play whatever game he was (Kellin had no idea what it was).

"Okay, now I can help. Sorry about that," Oli says after twenty more minutes of him playing the game. Kellin laughs.

"I've already done it, it's okay now. How does the tree look, though?"

"Looks amazing, babe," Oli says, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "But, uh, it's missing something."

"I know, I know - the ornaments… I'm going to do those tomorrow. They're still all upstairs-"

"Let's do them together now," he says, shocking Kellin. "I feel bad for not helping you earlier when you asked, so let's spend some time together now doing that. I'll go upstairs and get them."

As Oli heads up the staircase to get the boxes of ornaments, Kellin realizes why he lets the little things slip by and not concern him - it's because deep down he knows that he always cares, whether or not he can notice it at any given moment. He loves him, unconditionally.


End file.
